


Paint Wars

by flickawhip



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oneshot where Tony is making a suit for the reader and they fight over the colours that it's going to be painted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Wars

"I said Pink Tony..."

Tony turns to stare at you, glowering angrily. 

"I refuse to use pink..."

"IT'S MY SUIT."

"IT'S MY TECH."

Silence falls and Tony sighs. 

"How about purple? Green? Yellow? Blue? RED???"

"I don't want to be your twin, meathead..."

"Meathead?"

"You act like an ass, I'll treat you like one..."

Tony sighs again, turning back to finishing the suit.

"Fine... purple."

He mutters. 

"PINK!"

He laughs. 

"No..."

"Tony if you don't give me my pink suit I swear..."

"It's too girly."

That's when you pick up the pink paint can you had brought with you, dumping it over his head. 

"Pink suits you..."

You start to laugh, shrieking slightly when he dumps a tin of green paint on you. 

"Alright, alright... purple will do."

You tease. 

"Just... try to keep it pale okay Butch... I don't need to have to repaint it daily to keep it shiny."


End file.
